


完美的世界

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 安娜一睁眼，看见了她早该十三年前就去世的父亲和母亲。……还有活泼开朗的艾莎。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	完美的世界

“小懒虫，快起床，太阳都晒到屁股了！”

“我在穿衣……呼……服了！”安娜回得迅速，吧唧吧唧嘴，脑袋往温暖的被子里多缩了一点。

等等，那是艾莎的声音，对吧？但艾莎怎么会用这种方式说话？

她在困意里迷迷糊糊地思考，身上一凉，被子被人掀了个干净。安娜半睁开眼睛，被凑到自己面前的艾莎的脸吓了一跳。

“呃，艾莎，你还好吗？”她不安地问，被姐姐从被窝里拖出来。

“今天是家庭野餐的日子，你忘了吗？”

是吗？安娜清醒了。她可不会忘记这种事情，但费劲思考了半天，安娜也没想起来她们何时有过这么个约定。

不过，算了。即使是艾莎记混了日子，多了顿野餐，不要白不要——

“艾莎，你还没能把小懒虫叫起来吗？”

母亲和父亲手挽着手，从外头走了进来。

——你说谁和谁？！

安娜做了个前滚翻，一猛子扎进了床底。

（一）

安娜喘不上气。

她握住阿杜娜的手，妈妈的手比她记忆中的纤细、粗糙些；她看向艾格纳的脸，爸爸的脸比她记忆中多了些皱纹。安娜做过无数次父母的梦，可她没有做过父母老去的梦，只因为她没能见证父母的老去；所以，当他们以如此熟悉又陌生的样子出现在安娜眼前的时候，安娜的大脑一片空白，说不出任何话。

“艾莎，”她哆嗦着，呼唤姐姐，“这是怎么回事？”

可她没有得到和她相同反应的回应。艾莎的手凑上安娜的额头：“安娜，你怎么了？”

“你问我怎么了？！”安娜惊慌失措地反问，看着古怪地盯着自己的艾莎，最终决定扇自己一巴掌。

“啪！”

清脆又响亮，她揍汉斯时都没使这么大劲。安娜的脑袋嗡嗡响，疼得龇牙咧嘴，可眼前的阿杜娜和艾格纳还是好好地站在她的面前，担心得纷纷摸起了安娜的体温。

安娜判断：“我一定是在做梦，同时梦游扇了自己一巴掌，却没能醒过来。”

“你就因为这事儿扇自己一巴掌？”阿杜娜哭笑不得，心疼地捂着安娜红红的脸，“你没在做梦，我的小姑娘。这里是现实。”

艾格纳揉揉安娜的脑袋：“昨晚做了场梦？”

梦？安娜愣愣的。如果是梦，那这场梦实在太漫长、太清晰了。她这才意识到，艾莎没有穿着她在冰宫里自己创造的蓝色纱裙。她穿着同安娜类似的王室衣服，而且手上没有戴着手套。

她做了一场长达十四年的梦吗，从幼时梦到现在？相比之下，现在这副场面反而更像梦。可她眼前的阿杜娜和艾格纳一样清晰。这好像也不是梦。

安娜张张嘴，又闭上。她低下头。

“我可能……做了一个很长、很长的噩梦。”

爸爸、妈妈和艾莎皱起眉，把安娜抱进怀里。

“我可怜的小姑娘，”阿杜娜亲吻她，“你做了什么噩梦？”

“我梦见我失去你们了。”

安娜说，窝在三位至亲围起的怀抱里哭了。

她想念这样的拥抱想念了十四年呀。

（二）

雪宝向安娜走来，它那对雪球做的脚踩在地上嘎吱直响。安娜正想打招呼，却被雪宝一开口那带着尖锐声线的男性声音吓得把“嘿”咽回了肚子。

“感觉如何，我的主人？”

安娜对上它的眼睛，设计好了似的，逐渐想起事情的经过。

她遇到了传说中的灯神。烟雾组成的巨人伸了个懒腰，毕恭毕敬地向她鞠了个躬，说将许诺她三个愿望。

安娜冥思苦想：“把昨天被艾莎抢先吃掉的巧克力变回来。”

“什么？”

安娜一字一顿地重复了一遍，可灯神瞪大眼睛看她，像在看一个怪物，要求她的第三次重复。

看来这灯神有点儿耳背。安娜暗想，只好把愿望说了第三次。

灯神犹犹豫豫，开始施法。变出的巧克力看起来比原先的还要好吃，还结着一层细细的冰霜，正冒着凉凉的白烟。

“我给它多加了层魔法，让它永远不会化、永远不会坏，所以你不用急着吃。”不知为何，灯神说话时听起来多了几分高傲，“我的主人，你的第二个愿望是什么？”

真神奇，不用担心会坏的巧克力！安娜惊叹，可又觉得灯神多此一举：谁能忍得住把巧克力放到第二天呢？更何况，艾莎的魔法也能达到相同的效果。不过，艾莎倒是没法凭空变出巧克力，这方面灯神还是强些——等一下，但她们可以买巧克力啊！所以，灯神这轮只能算和艾莎打了个平手。安娜握了个胜利的拳头，一抬头正看见灯神眯着眼睛看自己，赶紧老老实实地把手收回来。

“第二个愿望，我的主人。”

“好的，好的。”安娜应着，痛苦地思考她的第二个愿望。

“呃……让艾莎明天空出来一天陪我。”

“什么？！”

又没听清？安娜叹气，刚想张嘴重复，灯神怒气冲冲地打断了她：“人类，好好思考你的愿望！我是灯神，不是你们人类假扮的圣诞老人！尊重一下我的工作，我不是来过家家的！”

安娜吃惊地看向他，没法明白这位精灵为何要发这么大的脾气。但她还是修改了自己的愿望：

“让艾莎明后天空出来两天陪我。”

就这样，不能更多了。阿伦戴尔连着两天啥事儿没有可算不上好事，安娜担心这些事情会暗地里堆积成一个大事件。

其实这事儿她向艾莎多撒撒娇也能实现，但这突然冒出来非要她许愿的灯神实在烦人，安娜只好把艾莎完全能做到的事情委托灯神来完成。（“但是艾莎肯定能做得更好。”安娜在心里抱怨。）

灯神更愤怒了。他嘀嘀咕咕，绕着安娜转了又转：

“不是这些，不是这些，你这个蠢货！别人追寻我追寻了一辈子都没能成功，这么一大件好事怎么会让你这蠢货给碰上了？愿望，愿望！你知道愿望是什么吗？我除了不能杀人，不能让一个人爱上另一个人，不能让死人复活，别的愿望你都可以实现！无尽的财富，至高的权力，许愿吧，人类！我可以让你成为世界上最富有、最强大的人！”

他用烟雾创造出一个又一个华贵的场景，安娜坐在床边，两只腿晃来晃去，在他结束烟雾制造出的幻想后鼓起了掌：“真好看。”

“许愿！”

安娜努努嘴：“我实在不知道该许什么好。财富？我不缺财富。权力嘛……我是阿伦戴尔的公主，我姐姐是阿伦戴尔的女王，你还想要我有什么权力？”

“你可以、你可以——”灯神想到什么，凑到安娜的耳旁，低声说，“魔法……你可以许愿拥有最强大的魔法，甚至强过我。要许愿吗？我的主人……”

雾气挠得安娜脖子痒，她往旁边挪了挪：“我不缺这个，我姐姐的魔法很强大。”

“你就什么都不想要吗？！”

“有呀。刚刚那两个愿望。”安娜看向桌子上那几块巧克力，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

灯神没有放弃：“更厉害的愿望，可以让你的生活变得更好的愿望！怎么可能没有？没有人的生活是完美的！”

“但我已经有我想要的一切了。”

“这不可能！”灯神说，突然，他发现了什么，摸了摸下巴，“你失去了你的父母，你和你的姐姐曾经分开过十三年。”

“嘿！别随便偷窥我的记忆！”

他笑了笑，不知为何，语气恢复了最初的平静：“失礼了，我的主人。那么，回归正题，你想要一个更快乐的生活吗？”

“更快乐的生活？”

“是的，我向您保证，您绝对不会后悔。”

安娜抓抓脸。虽然不知道这灯神怎么思维跳跃这么厉害，但这倒不亏。更快乐？她不知道她的生活还能怎么样地变得更加快乐，不过这总比那些乱七八糟的财富和权力靠谱。

“好吧，灯神。”安娜说，一心想把三个愿望赶紧许完，叫这精灵回到他的灯里去，“我的第二个愿望是，让我变得更加快乐。”

伴随灯神的响指，安娜眼前一黑。

（三）

安娜不得不承认，这灯神确实有些能耐，比艾莎强一些（只强那么一点）。

她从未感到人生如此圆满。灯神创造了一个完美的世界，未曾经历过十三年分离的艾莎远比现在开朗自信，冰魔法在她手下拥有无限魅力，虽然安娜一直认为自家姐姐是最完美的冰之使者，也不得不承认眼前的艾莎要完美得多，她是现在安娜和艾莎优点的结合体，拥有艾莎的成熟稳重，却也拥有安娜的自信光明。

安娜在艾莎的缤纷魔法下欢呼雀跃，在父母的怀抱里听他们讲述过往的故事，直到夜幕降临，安娜舔着艾莎配合巧克力变出的冰淇淋，心满意足地回到自己的房间。

“如何？这才是你该向灯神许的愿。”

顶着雪宝外貌的灯神再度在她身边出现，跟她并排坐在阳台的护栏上，小短腿跟着她的腿一起晃来晃去。

“很棒，谢谢你。”安娜赞叹，“我现在可以回去了。”

“回去？这里就是你的家啊。”

“什么？这里当然不是！这只是你变出来的幻觉。”

“幻觉？我堂堂灯神可不玩‘幻觉’这种无趣的伎俩，这是真实的世界。”灯神昂了昂头，“在这个世界里，阿伦戴尔没有因为艾莎的魔法关上大门，你们的父母没有因为海难死去，你们没有分离十三年。”

他看向她，再次强调：“这不是幻觉，这就是最好的世界。你难道没有幻想过这些吗？”

安娜手脚冰凉，脸上却红得发烫。她幻想过无数次……尤其在四年前，她得知父母死讯之时，她整日整夜地幻想自己拉住父母、不让他们离去的梦。现在梦可以成真，甚至比她幻想得还要更好？

“我……我不是孤儿了？”

“是的，安娜。”雪宝形态的灯神说，用树枝手指接住她掉下的泪，轻声说，“这是你应得的，享受这完美的世界吧。”

（四）

安娜变得过分黏人了。她寸步不离地跟着父母和艾莎，恨不得学会分身，好让这三位至亲每个人身后都跟着一个自己。阿杜娜和艾格纳还勉强能应付，想方设法地用课程、公事之类把安娜支走，但艾莎忍无可忍，冲她发了脾气。

“你不觉得你太……”艾莎斟酌词汇，“没有距离感了吗？”

安娜抿了抿嘴。好吧，她承认，即使是原本和艾莎团聚之后，她都没有现在那么缠人。她发现了，却改不掉。在不可思议地得到一切后，安娜竟变得比原来更害怕失去。她小心翼翼地回应：“我今天上午可没跟着你呀。”

“但昨天上午跟了。”艾莎叹气，捏了捏安娜的脸，“你前几天真是做了个很长的梦，嗯？我的妹妹？这只是梦而已。我真想象不出，到底是什么梦，能真实到让你不安到现在！”

安娜低着头嘟囔：“太真实了。十四年的‘梦’啊，怎么可能不真实？”

“十四年？你才十九岁，怎么就做了十四年的梦？”艾莎哑然失笑，摸摸安娜的额头，“幸好你没发烧，不然我都不知道后天怎么放心跟爸爸出去。”

“什么，出去？你要出去？”

“你忘了吗？两年一次的日子到了，我作为王位继承的第一顺位，当然要跟国王出去会见别国领袖。”

“我也要去！”

“想什么呢？你得留下了跟妈妈学最基础的治国知识。你可逃了不少课呢，得好好补上，出去玩的事就我来代了。”

艾莎冲她眨眨眼，但安娜没能听进她语气里的戏弄：“不行，我也要去！不然——不然——船出事了可怎么办？”

“你可别咒我。”艾莎挑着眉看她，却显然没把这话放在心上。这倒也是，他们旅行的船是阿伦戴尔所能制造的最好的船，行程路线和出发时间又是长年经验积累下来的最优选择。到底要有多不幸，才会让这艘大船在巨浪中沉没？可安娜无法摆脱那百分之零点零几的几率的束缚，看见艾莎一脸不在乎的样子，更是气不打一处来：“我是认真的！”

看见安娜气得跺脚的样子，艾莎抱着手，往后退了半步，把刚才的话再说了一次，这回多了几分不安：“你可别咒我。”

“这、这是……对了！我做的噩梦就是这个！”安娜撒谎。

“你梦见我和爸爸坐的船沉没了？”

眼瞧着艾莎态度松动，安娜一咬牙，把谎言多补充了几句：“妈妈也在上面。你们三个都在那船上，只剩下我一个人！”

却弄巧成拙。艾莎松了口气：“那就没事了，妈妈可没打算上船。梦错了一步，就不可能成真。”

“胡说八道，这是哪里来的说法？”

“那你这把梦当真的说法也不靠谱呀。”艾莎笑，“行了，到此为止。百年来的王室传统，怎么能因为你的一场噩梦停止？放心，我们会平安归来的，你就等着我给你带别国的有趣玩意儿吧。”

“你就这么抛下我走了，不会想我吗？”

“我当然会想念你，你这用词可真奇怪。我只是出趟远门，怎么能算抛下你？”

“我会很担心你！”

“看来你那梦确实有点儿长。”安娜的不安没有感染到艾莎分毫，她摇摇头，“你打从出生起就和我形影不离，怎么现在搞得我们好像分离了很多年呢？”

（五）

“我的第三个愿望是让艾莎和爸爸平安回家。”

灯神正在安娜的房间里玩弄她的小玩具，看到火急火燎地闯进房间的安娜，吃了一惊：“这……这倒没问题，您确定——”

“——等等，我不确定！”安娜咬着大拇指指甲，开始在房间里踱步，“这次平安了，那下次呢？他们就又要抛下我走了！可我只剩下一个愿望了，我没法保证他们次次平安！这可怎么办，这可怎么办？”

“冷静，冷静，小姑娘。”灯神安慰她，“你可别忘了，船沉没是很难遇到的事，你们阿伦戴尔的传统延续了这么久，也就你们父母出过这一次事。你别把概率放大了。”

“可是——可是——”安娜做了几次深呼吸，却没法让自己冷静下来，“为什么呢？我总觉得我会失去他们……而且这次有艾莎！我已经尝过失去爸爸妈妈的痛苦了，我无论如何都不能眼睁睁地看着艾莎去送死……我确实经历过这些，所以就觉得那一切会再度到来，只是比原来推迟了十几年……该死！阿伦戴尔就不该有这种乱七八糟的传统！”

她嘀嘀咕咕的，胡乱组织自己的言语，不是在说给灯神听，但也不是在说给自己听。到最后，她捂着嘴，不知被什么情绪带动着，低声说：

“真想回到原来的世界……”

这话一出口，安娜就被自己吓了一跳。她怎么能说这种话呢？她是在诅咒自己的家族，非得让她和艾莎经历十三年的分离，让她最爱的父母过早地离世吗？

灯神表现得比她更慌乱。没等安娜开口，他就急匆匆地劝她：“你怎么能这么认为呢？你要许了这愿，我不是白忙活了！难得出来这么一次，能展示我强大的力量，最终成果却只是几个不会坏的巧克力？你再好好想想，再好好想想。你瞧，这个世界是完美的，你是从不完美的世界过来的，你只是需要花时间适应这美好。”

完美？安娜反应过来。她终于意识到，自己到底是带着什么心情说出那句话的。

“我很寂寞。”她小声说，唯恐这自私的念头会被旁人听到，“艾莎、爸爸和妈妈，他们都没经历我所经历的，不能理解为什么我突然变得这么黏人，似乎从头到尾都只有我在演我的独角戏。这让我觉得我不属于这个世界。”

“但你也绝对不会选择让艾莎过上痛苦的日子，不是吗？”

是的，当然。所以她只是说说而已。如果艾莎能如此长大成人，从未被自卑和孤独碾压成这副模样，那就再好不过。

“我可以让你更坚定你的想法。”灯神说，“让我们去看看原来的艾莎做的梦吧。”

（六）

这是阿伦戴尔的走廊，却一盏灯也没点，远比往日昏暗。自窗子向外看去，天气灰沉沉的，乌云低矮得仿佛一伸手就能碰到，却同时毫无下雨的迹象。没有风，一切像是被凝固了，连空气也是，让呼吸都变得困难。

艾莎笔直地立在走廊一端。

看到那身熟悉的浅蓝色纱裙，安娜差点要哭出来。她呼喊对方的名字，正想冲过去拥抱她，被灯神拉住了。

“这只是梦，你没法跟她互动。就好好地看着吧。”

安娜沮丧地应了声，定了定神，把目光重新聚集在艾莎身上。这位同她经历过分离、经历过父母之死的同伴……

“又是这个梦。”

面对这副阴沉到吓人的场面，艾莎丝毫没有表现出惊讶，反而叹了口气，望着窗外的乌云，自言自语地嘀咕了一声。

然后，她迈开大步，毫不犹豫地向前走去。

但安娜意识到，艾莎坚定却不流畅，脚步带着慌乱，甚至差点扭到了脚。

她要去哪儿？

安娜和灯神跟在艾莎身后，直到听到低低的啜泣声。

在艾莎的房门前，坐着安娜。

坐着父母葬礼当天的安娜。

“嘿。”艾莎冲安娜打招呼，试图让语气变得轻松，但第一个字就暴露了她的哭腔。她努力让自己保持平稳，说：“又见面了。上次梦见你是什么时候呢？好像还是一周前。”

安娜没有回应。她抱着自己的双腿，额头顶着膝盖，小声又持续地啜泣着。

艾莎弯腰上前，打了个趔趄，伸出手，想要抚摸安娜。但她像幽灵似的，安慰的手穿过了安娜。

“当然，我早就知道我碰不到你。碰到了也毫无作用，因为你早在四年前就经历过这些了。在我自己的梦里安慰你有什么用呢？”艾莎苦笑着摇头，起身，在安娜身旁坐下。她努力让自己挨着安娜坐，这样看起来，好像她们俩正依偎着彼此。她像安娜一样，抱着自己的膝盖，安静地缩成一团，听着安娜的哭泣声，许久，才开口说：“我知道你不怨我。全世界属你被我伤害得最深，却也只有你最不会恨我。但我想，我还是恨着我自己，所以才会反反复复地做这个梦。这话是不能当面跟你说的，不然又要看你哭。”

她说完这段话，又沉默了很久，直到她不稳的呼吸声重新变得平稳，开口时不再带着哭腔。

“我爱你。”

她突然说。

“我爱你，安娜。这话我从你出生时就开始说了；在把门关上的时候，我心里还是想着这句话；在爸爸妈妈去世、你来找我的时候，我又把这句话在心里说了无数遍。可我最后还是把你的心冻上了，我真是个不懂爱的人。

“我空有魔法的能力，却没能拯救任何人，还搞糟了一切。我总是幻想。幻想我没有魔法，或者幻想我更强大点，没有让自己的魔法失控，在十四年前没有击中你。但幻想没有任何用。

“不错，现在我还是恨自己，但我不再躲避你了，也不会再躲避我自己。因为你让这样的我得到了一个圆满的结局，而我想要让你更加圆满。”

意识到什么，艾莎拍拍膝盖站起来，望向窗外。起风了，乌云肉眼可见地移动着。在逐渐变薄的乌云后，有太阳的金色光芒海浪般奔涌，随时要冲破黑暗。艾莎微笑。

“这场面还是第一次见。这回的梦，我比之前做的要好吧？”

（七）

“如何，安娜？”离开艾莎的梦境后，灯神得意洋洋，“你的姐姐一直在做这种痛苦的梦，你确定还要回去吗？留在这个完美的世界吧——”

“这不对。哪里都不对。”安娜仍沉浸在刚刚的梦境中没能出来，她努力地擦干自己的眼泪，“这太不公平了……我们觉得失去是不好的，所以擅自改变了过去，那么艾莎为此做出的十三年的努力是什么呢？我不明白……我们要把艾莎为了这一切做出的努力全部否定掉吗？她做的一切都是无用功的吗？如果一切事物都可以用一个该死的神灯解决，那我们如此努力地生活是为了什么呢？”

“什么‘该死的神灯’！注、注意你的言辞！”灯神气呼呼的，却没了之前的威风，“你可以这么理解：你们过去的十三年努力都是为了遇见我，伟大的灯神——”

“我当然不是为了你才努力到今天的！”

“冷静，冷静。或者说，你的命运注定导向了我，这份命运当然也包括你的努力——”

“这才不对！你不过就是个自称无所不能的灯神，其实你所能给予的只有物质，但我们活着绝不是为了这些东西。你看，你没法让人爱上别人，但我们有能力做到这些，并让这份爱永远存在；你还没法复活——等等？”

她停下来，眼睛渐渐亮了。

“你还没法让人复活！天啊，我怎么现在才想到这一点？你骗了我！这是幻觉，不是吗？”

灯神生气了：“胡说，这不是幻觉，不要质疑我的能力！我没法对我的主人撒谎，这是真实的世界，只不过是另一个世界——该死！我怎么把这话说出来了！”

笑容从安娜的脸上消失。

“另一个世界……你是说，这里不是我的世界？你为什么不告诉我？”

灯神吹起了口哨：“你——你没有问我啊。”

“让我回去！”安娜怒吼。她离开了她的艾莎，离开了她这么多天！ “现在，第三个愿望，灯神，让我回到原来的世界——”

“——等一下，等一下！拜托！”灯神哀求她，“别这样，让我发挥我的能力吧！”

“你唯一有点用处的能力就是变巧克力，但也没有艾莎做的好！”

好极了，她终于把她打从一开始就想说的话说出来了。

灯神哆哆嗦嗦的，沉浸在自己竹篮打水一场空的恐惧里，没有对这句话进行反驳：“我的主人，您稍微冷静一下，想一想，既然这是另外一个世界，那原来在这里的安娜去了哪里呢？”

“原来的……天啊！你让她去了我的世界吗？你要让一位从未经历过那十三年的女孩突然经历这些吗？这太残忍了，我必须得回去，现在，马上！”

“恰恰相反。”他点头哈腰，竖起一根食指，“她听了我的解释以后，已经开始适应那个世界了。”

“什么……这怎么可能呢？她不伤心吗？她失去了爸爸妈妈！”

“因为她有一个足够健康的童年，这些过往不会让她变得脆弱，而是让她变得独立，能够脱离家庭存在，不像你，到手的好事还怕飞走——无意冒犯。”感受到安娜的瞪眼，他弯了弯腰，道歉却心不在焉，显然没觉得他冒犯了什么，“来吧，我的主人，请再给我一些机会，让我给您说明的。”

他挥舞双手，变出两只小狗。它们刚经历一场磨难，伤痕累累，正缩成一团，瑟瑟发抖。

安娜叉腰：“现在又要搞隐喻这一套了？你想说这两只小狗是我和艾莎？”

她挑衅完，却避开了目光。虽然知道这是灯神变出来的假象，可它们看起来实在太逼真，叫安娜看得心直疼。“等我回去，我要叫艾莎领养两只流浪狗。”她暗想。

“不错。”没注意到安娜的分心，灯神挥了挥手，小狗们逐渐长大。它们的伤口开始变谈，却依旧存在。小狗走起路来，带着要仔细看才能看得出来的瘸。

“我也当过一阵子人，所以我很清楚，年幼时受到的伤口，会像这些小狗一样，永远存在。很遗憾，因为你们身处不完美的世界，所以你们永远也没法完美了。”

“但伤口会变淡。”

“你恐怕得反思一下‘淡’的含义。你觉得你现在的生活很好，完美世界的艾莎也觉得。但你没发现你们俩的‘满足’有多大差距吗？”

她当然发现了。她恐惧分离，但这个世界的艾莎不怕。她觉得她的艾莎是世界上——这个“世界”也包括这些完美的世界——是世界上最优秀的人，但安娜也不得不承认，这个世界的艾莎实在太美好了。“艾莎”那深蓝色的眼睛冷静且明亮，像冬季也像夏季，冻结冰湖般美丽的眼睛里，却有着太阳似的光芒。乃至安娜看着“艾莎”的时候，会感到羞愧。她的艾莎总说她是太阳，或许对于她的艾莎是如此，但当面对这位艾莎时，她却更像是被太阳照耀的月亮，光芒只有在深夜里才会被看到。安娜没有见过这个世界的“安娜”会是副什么模样，但她不用去亲眼看，也会清楚自己比不过她。

小狗的瘸是永远存在的，她们俩永远也无法成为这个世界的艾莎与安娜的样子。

观察着安娜表情的灯神满意地笑了笑：“你看，你们是伤痕累累的野兽，而两个浑身是伤的野兽是难以治愈彼此的。”

在他的变幻下，两只小狗分别走向了人类的怀抱。它们在药物和人类工具的帮助下，开始快速地恢复。

“完美的人具有‘魔法’——当然，不是我的魔法，而是你说的，非物质上的魔法。我说得不错吧？我还是懂人类的，可不是像你说的那样，只会物质的玩意儿。”灯神得意洋洋，“完美的人可以治愈身边的人，让身边的人也变得更好。所以，最好的解决方案就是，你们两位不完美的世界的人，被完美的世界的人治愈。虽然你们无法变成完美，但也比你们两个伤痕累累的野兽挨在一起可怜兮兮地取暖好。”

安娜思考许久。

“如何？我的主人。我可以保留您的第三个愿望，您不需要急着许——”

“让我回去。”她打断他，“很遗憾，你这趟算是白来了。第三个愿望，灯神，让第二个愿望作废，让一切都回到原来的模样。”

任凭灯神如何哀求，她都坚持自己的愿望。在白光自她身边升起时，安娜看向闷闷不乐地准备回到神灯里的灯神，说：

“灯神，你还是不懂人类。实际上，只有浑身是伤的野兽们才能治愈彼此，因为她们知道对方伤口在哪里。”

（八）

门被蹑手蹑脚地打开了。安娜迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，有一只手摸上她的脑袋。

“抱歉，我吵醒你了？”

“没有。”她抓住那只手臂，抱进怀里，叫艾莎不得不在她的床上躺下，“我还睡着呢。”

安娜按着自己的太阳穴，觉得自己的脑袋疼得很。她好像做了一个很长的梦——当然，没有十四年那么长，但也有几天了，够她头疼上好一阵子。

她不会真的只是做了场诡异的梦吧？

想到这儿，安娜探出头来左看右看，却不见那冒着白霜的的巧克力的影子。

“艾莎，你有没有偷吃我的巧克力？又？”

艾莎没吭声。安娜刚准备起身，艾莎一只手支着自己的脑袋，玩弄安娜翘起来的一缕头发，慢悠悠地说：“我刚订了新的。”

“很好。”安娜躺回去。她盯着天花板半晌，说：“你在梦里那么坦率，爱呀爱的，都不见你现实中这么对我说。”

艾莎有些局促：“什么？”

“没有。”安娜嘿嘿一笑，睁开眼抬头看着艾莎，“我爱你。”

“怎、怎么了？”

“哼哼，没有立刻回复，仍需努力。”安娜满足地评价。

艾莎追问她半天没得到回应，只好无奈地笑，问：“昨晚做了个好梦吗，安娜？”

安娜点头：“嗯，一个很好的梦。我梦见艾莎你在，爸爸妈妈也都在。”

艾莎停顿片刻。“那可真是个完美的世界。我想，那里的‘我’会很不一样。”

“是的，很不一样。”用某堆烟雾的话说，是完美的人。

“真希望你可以一直待在那儿。”

“那可不行！我是好不容易才回来的。”

“回来？为什么？”

安娜抱着她。

“因为这里有你啊。”

（全文完）


End file.
